Lessons From Andre
by SwagTuesdays
Summary: When Jade is getting piano lessons from Andre to help bring up a grade, Beck finds himself feeling a way he has never felt before. Jealous. OneShot. Sequel to Late Nights, Scissors, and Wonk. Beck's POV. Bade with Jandre undertones!


**Lessons From Andre.**

Written By: SwagTuesdays

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to the characters or have any affiliation with Nickelodeon or Victorious.

Beck was a _cool_ guy.

He almost _never_ got mad or jealous when it came to Jade….or _anything_ for that matter. But there was something about the way Jade looked when she was talking to Andre that made Beck feel…something. He wouldn't go as far as saying it was anger or jealousy, because he _never_ felt that, but it definitely wasn't good. He watched the two talk by Andre's locker from afar, probably about Andre's performance of _365 Days_ he did a few days ago with Tori. Well, that's what Beck hoped they were talking about. They weren't really friends so it had to be that…right? He didn't worry about that though because he knew Andre was a _good_ guy. He cleared his throat as he approached the laughing duo, who turned to him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Beck said, his voice dragging a little as he looked between the two.

"You know Old Man Grubbs?" Andre said struggling to keep a straight face. "Well Jade just told me how she snuck into his house and cut up all of his sweaters vests!"

"That'll teach him to never touch my scissors…or wear sweater vests ever again." Jade said with a satisfied smile, twirling a pair of scissors on her finger.

Beck forced smile and let out a strained chuckle as Andre laughed hysterically at Jade, who merely smirked at him. Andre was beaming at Jade and she was _loving_ it. Beck could tell. "That's hilarious…but…uh…why didn't you guys make it to lunch again? It's like the 3rd time this week." His smile weakened on his face as he looked to Andre, whose eyes fell on the floor.

"Mr. Piano Man here," Jade said looking to Andre and giving him a pat on his shoulder, "is giving me some piano tips for Instrumentals this semester."

"Mhmm." Andre said nodding as he looked to Beck.

"Oh…cool." Beck nodded awkwardly, gripping the strap of his book bag tightly. "You guys mind if I sit in on a lesson? You know, just to watch?"

Jade's eyes narrowed in question as she took a step closer to Beck. "You want to _watch_?"

"Yeah, is that so weird?"

Jade looked to Andre with raised eyebrows and he shrugged in response. "Sure then, I guess. Come watch…" She said still eyeing Beck suspiciously before looking at her cell phone. "Look, I gotta go but see you two in the music room at 12 tomorrow." And with that, Jade hurried down the hall, sending frightened freshman scurrying away.

Andre chuckled at the sight, shaking his head. "That Jade sure is something…" He said, staring after her as she disappeared down the hall.

"Yeah..." Beck looked to Andre suspiciously but Andre, still staring down the hall, was oblivious.

**XxXxXxX **

It was the next day, 11:59 to be exact, and Beck looked in the glass window of the music room at the backs of Jade and Andre as they sat by the keyboard. He debated on whether going in or just watching them from the window. Or maybe he could borrow Sinjin's weird equipment that helps him hear conversations without actually being in the room! Beck slammed his palm against his forehead at the thought. He was being crazy and he knew it. He didn't care about the piano or them missing at lunch…he cared that they were playing the piano and missing lunch _together_. Jade hated being away from Beck…or so he thought and he liked that. He slid a hand down his face and looked into the glass window to find Jade and Andre staring back at him. Beck lifted up a hand and waved lamely at them and they slowly returned his wave. He sighed before putting his hand on the knob and opening the door.

"Oh, I thought the door was locked…" Beck said, forcing a chuckle as he walked into the room. Jade and Andre blinked at Beck as he sat in a chair in front of them. "So, what did I miss?"

"We were just going over the scales." Andre said, sliding his fingers over the keys.

"Scales? Well, those keys don't look like they weigh much!" Beck bent over in his seat as he let out a big belly laugh, slapping his knee at his joke. Jade and Andre blinked at him once more as he struggled to contain his laughter.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Beck said in between his laughter, finally sitting up in his seat.

"Try not to talk."

Beck cleared his throat and slid back into his seat. This was going to be a _long_ hour. And people wondered why he never told jokes.

When forty minutes had past, Beck found himself bored, staring at his glove covered hand as Jade tried once more to play the combination Andre just taught her. Jade was a great actress, a phenomenal singer and a really talented writer…but when it came to playing the piano, she _sucked_. The combination was _ A_ and she couldn't play it for the life of her! Heck, Beck didn't know anything about the piano but he's sure he could play it by how many times Andre played it for her. Jade paused for a second, putting her fingers on the keys, then began to play.

"_A C A BDACBDA DA"_

Jade screamed out in frustration, a sound Beck found _very_ familiar. He smirked to himself because Andre had never seen this Jade before. He's seen mad Jade, vindictive Jade, and even sadistic Jade but not _frustrated_ Jade. She was the worst of all.

"Why aren't my _stupid_ fingers playing the _stupid_ notes! I'm never going to pass!" She slammed her back into her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Beck rolled his eyes with a smile. He knew Andre couldn't calm down Jade…no one could. Except for him of course. "Jade just calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jade shouted, bursting up from her seat with a finger pointed at Beck. "I need to pass this class or I can't take the Screenwriting workshop next semester and all you can say is 'calm down' ?!"

"Jade, you're acting insane…"

"Insane?...Insane?!" Jade eyes filled with fire and frenzy as she stared at Beck, who sat content in his chair. Andre's hand covered his forehead as if he knew something Beck didn't. Jade suddenly, and sharply, raised a foot and prepared to send it crashing down into the keyboard when Andre rose to stop her. Maybe he wasn't that good at calming her down….

"Jade!" He caught her foot before it hit the keyboard and she yanked it out his grip. "Now what is breaking school equipment going to solve?"

Jade groaned, sliding back into her seat. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the floor below her, muttering something they couldn't hear but _probably_ could guess. Beck looked on curiously as Andre sighed and sat in his seat next to Jade.

"Look at me Jade…"

"But I…"

"Jade…"

"I don't wanna…"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Jade said rolling her eyes and reluctantly bringing them to Andre's "_What_?" She spat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What was our agreement when I said I would help you?" Andre said sternly with his eyebrows raised.

Her eyes danced around the room with annoyance, letting out a deep sigh. "…No using my scissors, hands, _legs_, words, or any other part of my being for….destruction."

"And if you try….?"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I have to…wear an entire _pink outfit _for a day_._" She winced as she said her fate and Beck looked on with a confused expression. Jade actually agreed to _that_? He couldn't get Jade to agree on a movie to watch last Tuesday, let alone wear an entire pink outfit for a whole day.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look adorable." Andre laughed as Jade glared at him as hard as she could. "Hey, that glare doesn't work on me anymore so you might want to try something new." He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin as Jade still looked on through narrowed eyes.

"Bite me."

It wasn't just a surprise to Jade, but Beck too when Andre _actually_ bit her on her hand. He just grabbed her hand from her lap, lifted it to his mouth, and bit her. Beck eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the grinning boy to the disgusted face of his girlfriend.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" Venom dripped from her lips and she looked as if she was ready to attack. More so than usual, anyway.

"Maybe…"

"Do you know what I did to Sinjin when he just _thought_ about touching me?"

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"If you're _smart._"

"Well it doesn't."

And the two bickered…and bickered…and bickered. And Beck looked on as if he were a ghost, just watching them as they seemed to not even realize he was there. Jade spat out insults, rolling her eyes and Andre just laughed, challenging her for _fun_. Beck never thought arguing with Jade was fun. He'd agree with the raging girl just to get her to stop yelling at him but here Andre was, looking like he was _enjoying_ it. As Beck looked on more, something formed in the pit of his stomach. He tried to decipher it as it developed but he couldn't. Something was just telling him that he didn't belong there. Slowly he rose from his seat and made his way to the door but neither of them noticed. They were two busy arguing like an old married couple. Beck thought that was a "him and Jade" thing but now he guesses it's a "him, Jade, _and_ Andre" thing.

Beck exited from the door and took one more look at them through the glass window. It was hard to tell what was going on since he could only see the sides of their faces as they spoke. Jade screamed one last thing to Andre before turning her head away from him and he seemed to put his head down and let out a small laugh. Beck watched intently as Andre tapped Jade on her shoulder and said a few words to her that caused her to turn her head towards him again. He then lifted his arms, as if asking for a hug. Something dropped in Beck's stomach again as Jade just stared towards Andre's open arms. Jade's face was still cold, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity, Jade shoved Andre's arms down and faced the keyboard in front of her, only allowing Beck to see her long dark hair flow down her back once again. Beck couldn't help but to find himself relieved but he noticed Andre's eyes never left Jade, and the look he was giving her was all too familiar for Beck. Jade's eyes then met Andre's again, and for a moment, it seemed like she shared the look Andre was giving her. Jade smirked before bringing her hand to Andre's cheek and gently pushing his head way from her and towards the keyboard.

Beck finally tore his eyes from the scene once hearing faint sounds of the keyboard and found himself almost stomping away from the room. He didn't know where he was headed to but he knew he wouldn't be able to sit in on them anymore. It wasn't for another 10 minutes that Jade called asking where Beck had gone and it wasn't until that night that Beck figured out that weird feeling that stuck in his stomach ever since seeing them together.

_Worry_.

**XxXxXxXx**

A week past, and Beck could honestly say that he had gone _crazy_. There wasn't a second that went by when he wasn't thinking of Jade, or more so what Jade was doing, when she wasn't with him. He found himself walking past the music room at 12 everyday, just to check up on her. Just to see if she needed anything, of course…not because she was alone with the _romantic _Andre. He was just worried about _her_.

Beck sat with the gang in the Asphalt Cafe, minus Jade and Andre, and began to get a little antsy as it approached 12. His fork played around in his salad as Cat went on about something involving her brother and 5 pounds of bacon. He looked down at his watch that read 11:55 and began to tap his foot anxiously.

"Beck, are you alright?" Tori asked, causing all eyes at the table to go on him.

He forced a smile at his friends, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just about to head out to my-"

"Why have you been leaving here every day around 12?" Robbie asked, his face marked with question.

"I have?"

"Yeah, I noticed too because 12 is the time I call my brother to make sure he took his special medicine!" Cat chimed, ending her statement with a smile and giggle. Her friends paused and looked at her for a second before looking back to Beck.

"There's no reason guys, I just-"

"He's hiding something!" Robbie said dramatically, rising up from his seat and pointing to Beck.

"Yeah, you are hiding something!" Tori stood up next with her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Beck. "But you're Beck! And Beck's don't hide anything!"

"Don't be a secret keeper!" Cat pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beck looked down at his watch one more time and it read 11:58. He stood up, grabbing his backpack and shook his head at his friends one last time. "I'm not hiding anything! You guys are crazy. I'll see you later." As Beck walked away from his friends, he silently thanked God that they didn't' follow behind him.

Beck ventured through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts to the music room, anxious to see what Andre and Jade would be doing this time when he walked by. Last time he walked by, he could of _sworn _he saw Andre caressing Jade's hair…or he was taking something out of it….it could have gone either way. Beck peered into the window and his heart dropped when he saw there was no one in the music room. He pulled out his cellphone and checked his texts. _No new messages_. He called her twice, chewing his nails…his new habit. _No answer_. Where could they have gone? And why wouldn't Jade call him? She calls him in the middle of his Calculus class and he'd go to the bathroom just to answer, and now she wasn't answering his? Time passed by, and Beck sat under Jade's scissor covered locker.

_12:15….12:25….12:35…12:45…12:55…_

Finally, Jade and Andre strolled through the doors of Hollywood Arts with takeout cartons from Nozu's. Beck knew they were together but seeing them together made Beck feel a way he never felt before. He felt like Jade watching Tori get the lead role for the fifth time in a row. _Furious_. He got up from his spot underneath Jade's locker and rushed to them both, fist clenched.

"Beck!" Andre greeted as he approached. Beck's hand slammed against Andre's takeout carton and sent sushi splattering on the floor. "My Nozu's!" Andre cried, looking to Beck in confusion.

Beck glared at Andre before turning to Jade with a little huff in his breathing. "I called you like a million times! Where the heck were you?" His tone was strong and harsh. Nothing like the usual Beck.

Jade's eyes widened as she looked up from the sushi mess on the ground to Beck's furious eyes. "Are you insane?" She said through clenched teeth as students began to appear in the halls of Hollywood Arts again. "Why did you just knock his food on the ground?"

"Because he was just on a date with my girlfriend!"

Tiny gasps from the students in the halls flew into the air and more began to listen in on the story that was unfolding before them. Andre looked around with wide eyes. He _hated _being the center of attention when it didn't involve his music. He slowly began to walk backwards into the crowd that began to form around them. Jade, on the other hand, couldn't care less as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Beck like he was the stupidest human being on Earth.

"You've got to be kidding me! You actually think we were out on a date?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! And if I didn't pass by the music room, I would have never found out!"

"You came to spy on us?" Disgust dripped from Jade's mouth as she looked at Beck with narrowed eyes. "And let me guess, that's why you wanted to come watch Andre tutor me. Not because you cared or anything because that would be _so_ unlike you!" She let out sarcastically, her hands finding their way to her hips.

"Oh, give me a break, I had to find out somehow!"

"Hmm Wise All-knowing Beck, you just know _everything_, don't you?" Her sarcastic voice almost growled towards the end of her sentence as she snarled at him.

Beck let out a strained laugh, letting his head hang down for a second before looking back to Jade. "You know what's funny? All those times you accused me of cheating on you with those Northridge girls, I thought it was because you cared. Not because you were afraid that I could be doing the same thing you were doing to me."

Jade stared at Beck, and left the hallway with a tense silence. The crowd looked on with wide eyes and mouths ajar, waiting for someone to speak again. "Beck, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to apologize to me and walk me to class before you get yourself in _more_ trouble. 5…." Beck could have sworn Jade's eyes flashed red as she sent him a glare.

"No, Jade." He said calmly, for the first time in a while. The crowd erupted in murmurs as Beck stood strongly in front of her.

"_No?" _Jade raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pressed in a tight line.

"No."

The crowd looked on religiously, their eyes glued on Jade for her reaction. She nodded, licking her lips as her eyes met the ground. "Fine. We're _over_." And with that, Jade turned making her way out of the circle of students. They quickly moved out her way as she stomped through the crowd and disappeared down the hall.

Beck stood proudly by himself as the students began to break up and go to their classes. He was right to have been worried about Jade and Andre! He could tell by the way Andre…

"Beck?" Andre's voice sounded behind Beck and he turned to face him.

"What?" Beck's voice was exhausted as he looked to Andre with narrowed eyes. Andre handed him a folded piece of paper and Beck took it reluctantly. "What's this?"

"Just open it. She wanted to thank me, that's all." Andre said with a shrug, and he disappeared down the hall with the rest of the teens.

Beck watched Andre before he began to unfold the piece of paper in his hands. He squinted, trying to read the small print on the small piece of paper. And it read:

_Jade West_

_Exam I: _

_90%_

Beck looked up from the paper and immediately felt nauseous. The slammed his palm into his forehead repeatedly as he balled the tiny piece of paper in his hand and threw it to the ground. How could he be so _stupid_? They weren't on a stupid date, they just went to Nozu's to celebrate Jade's good grade. Beck squished the sushi that still laid on the floor under his brown boot, grunting to himself. He just lost Jade and for what? A stupid lunch without him? Beck slid to the floor, putting his face in his hands. He felt empty. Just like the hallway he sat _alone_ in.

"Soo that's what you've been doing every day at 12….spying on Andre and Jade?" Tori's voice rang through the hall as she made her way to Beck. "That's not really a 'Beck' thing to do"

He looked up at her standing over him and looked back down to the floor with sigh. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm just so used to Jade wanting my attention and wanting me to be with her every second that when she didn't, I guess I…." Beck tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"You thought she didn't love you anymore?" Tori slid down next to Beck, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yeah..." His voice was sad as he looked in front of him, remembering how he felt when he first noticed Jade's distance from him.

Tori smiled, playfully nudging Beck with her shoulder. "Aww, Beck, you were jealous!"

Beck looked to Tori and let out a dry laugh as he shook his head. "No, no, no, I was not jealous. I'm _never_ jealous." He insisted, rolling his eyes at the idea.

"Spying on her _every day_, calling her a million times when she's out, accusing her of cheating when she's with a male friend…" Tori listed on her fingers. "Beck, you weren't just jealous! You were _Jad_e jealous."

She was right. Beck slapped his forehead and brought his hand through his head as he came to the realization. He used to think Jade was crazy for calling him all the time and accusing him of the craziest things when he went out but now he understands why she did all of that. It was because she cared about him…maybe a little _too_ much.

"You're right…I'm such an idiot."

"Well, you are a boy so…it's sort of implied." Tori joked, earning a playful push and smile from Beck.

"So, how do I fix this?" Beck wasn't used to being the one at fault. 10 times out of 10, it was Jade starting all the fights between them but now, he was in the hot seat.

Tori looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was hidden there. "After school today, meet her at her house and apologize. She'll be pleasantly surprised, trust me." Tori said, patting his shoulder with one of her classic smiles. He smiled back, placing his hand on top of hers as it squeezed his shoulder.

He did trust her.

**XxXxXxXx**

Beck knocked on the door of the West household. The whole rest of the school day went by and Beck decided to take Tori's advice and apologize to Jade. He spent class time planning out what he was going to say on a piece of paper. That's romantic, right? Whatever it was, it was tucked in Beck's back pocket as the front door of the house swung open.

"Beck, it's so nice to see you!" Jade's mom greeted, gesturing for him to come in.

Jade's mom, Martha, looked like one of those women in the 'Home & Garden' magazines with her perfectly curled blonde hair and bright smile. She was the complete _opposite_ of Jade….except they shared the same set of beautiful blue-green eyes. Even though Beck thought Martha was cool, Jade never wanted Beck to be around her parents. But that _long_ story is for another time.

"Hey Ms. West, did Jade get back yet? I need to talk to her." Beck asked as he walked into the living room.

"No honey, not yet but she should be here soon. I called to check up on her and she finally answered me…after the _10__th_ time." Martha's bright smile strained on her face for a second before laughing it off as she looked to Beck. "Jade could be so stubborn….just like her father. Anyway, she said she was out with a friend and will be back 'whenever' so…" Martha ended with a cheerful shrug, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Oh…"

"But I have to go pick up Michael from his ballet lessons. You sit tight until Jade gets here, okay?" Martha said with a nod as she quick stepped to the front door and left.

_Ballet?_ Beck shook the thought out of his head. He always knew Jade's little brother was a little soft. Boy, was Jade's family _unique_. At first, Beck made himself comfortable on the couch as he waited for Jade. He wasn't nervous or anything like that but it took him a minute before getting the perfect "apologize to Jade" position on the couch. He pulled the note out of his back pocket and read it over a few times until he knew exactly how he was going to say it. It wasn't too long before he heard keys jingling at the front door and he shot up from his seat, gripping the note in his hand tightly.

"Jade, which one of these is the right key?"

Beck's eyes shot open when he heard Andre's voice ring out from behind the front door. His eyes danced around the room as he struggled to decide what to do. His heart began to race as he heard the keys jingle once again and he decided there was only one thing he could do. _Hide_. He quickly spotted a medium sized table with a brown table cloth and dived underneath it just as the door swung open.

"Maybe next time you'll get a key without covering it with skulls…" Andre said as he followed Jade into the house, carrying in his large keyboard with a cup of coffee in his free hand.

"Mom? Mom? _Martha_!" Jade called out as she walked in, clicking her tongue when she didn't hear an answer. "The woman annoys me her calls and she's not even here. She must be picking up my idiot brother from ballet."

Andre immediately stopped in his tracks, looking to Jade in confusion. "Your _brother_ takes-"

"Don't ask." Jade said, stopping Andre with a raise of her hand. "You can put your keyboard on the coffee table right here." She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped on the couch.

"What about your coffee?"

Jade looked to the table Beck secretly hid under and nodded towards it. "On that table, there."

Beck's breath caught in his throat as he heard footsteps approach his hiding spot and desperately tried his best to stay still. He heard the cup land on the table and the footsteps walk away, allowing him to finally catch his breath.

"So…how you feeling?" Andre said, sitting in the reclining chair that was across the coffee table from Jade's spot on the couch.

Jade rolled her eyes, tucking her feet underneath her. "We are not having this conversation." She said flatly.

Beck tried to peer through a small hole that was in the tablecloth but he could only see Jade. And that was _barely_.

"Don't you want to vent? I mean, that's what girls do, right?"

"My form of venting involves scissors and a _whole _lot of pain…you wouldn't want me to vent to you." She grinned devilishly at Andre, pulling a pair of scissors from underneath the couch cushion and making them _sciss._

"Has anyone ever told you that you were crazy?"

"Not as much as my mother." She raised her eyebrows once at Andre before returning to their hiding spot. Speaking of hiding spots, Beck listened intently from his, hoping Jade would mention _something_ about him.

"You wanna know what I think Jade?"

"Not really." Jade deadpanned, picking at her nails.

"Too bad." Beck could only see Jade smirk down at her nails before bringing her attention to Andre. "I don't think you should be too mad at Beck."

Beck perked up hearing the words leave Andre's mouth and his eyes squinted in confusion. Was Andre taking up for him…even after he sort of threw his lunch on the floor earlier? Beck brought his face closer to the hole, allowing him to see more of Jade but still no Andre.

"Good thing I don't care what you think." Jade sent a fake smile to Andre before returning to her usual agitated expression.

"No really, Jade. I know how he feels." Jade crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, squinting her eyes in Andre's direction as he spoke. "He couldn't stand to see the girl he loves with another guy! It can get a guy pretty wonky."

"He's not allowed to be 'wonky'. He doesn't get to just accuse me of cheating like that! Who does he think he is? Me?!" Jade complained, throwing her hands in the air. "Little does Beck know, I don't need him! I'm not going to go crawling back to him like the last time so…this conversation is over!"

"Fine."

Beck felt like his insides dropped into the pit of his stomach. For the first time ever, he thinks he felt his heart _break_. It was hard for him not to hop out from under the table and read the note he still clutched in his hand. He knew if Jade found out he was here, she would _kill_ him…and if you knew Jade, you know he'd wasn't over exaggerating

"Good." Jade said with a nod. She pushed her hair away from her face, letting out a long sigh. "So….why'd you bring your piano?" She asked, gesturing over to the keyboard that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well since you took me to lunch, even though you didn't pay for _me_, I wanted to do a little somethin' somethin' for you."

Jade raised an interested eyebrow, scooting to the edge of her seat. "Alright. Let's hear it."

"I need help plugging it in and stuff so where should I-"

"Yeah, ok, here."

With Andre and Jade busy and making a great deal of noise, Beck found the perfect opportunity to rip a bigger hole into the tablecloth so he could see them both instead of just Jade. He scrunched his face tightly together as he took his index fingers and stretched the hole. Afterwards, he rubbed the burning fingers against his thumbs and took a peek out of the new hole. It was perfect! Big enough to see them both but small enough to keep him hidden. Jade and Andre returned back to their original seats, and Andre leaning forward off his chair to reach his keyboard.

"So.." Andre cleared his throat nervously as he brushed his fingers over the keys. "Remember that time I brought you those scissors you left at Tori's?"

Jade brought her right leg over the other and rested her elbow on it. "Mhmm." She said with a slight nod, bringing her hand to index finger to her cheek.

"And that means you remember what I told you right?"

"…yeah. I do." Jade's voice gave no hint to Andre of what she felt about him bringing up that night. Her face was still tight and emotionless as the word left her mouth. That made it harder for Andre to keep going.

"Well…I wanted you to hear the version that no one else has ever heard. The original." Andre looked to Jade for confirmation and she just stared at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well?" She said impatiently as she lifted a hand, leaning her back against the couch.

"Oh! Alright…here it goes…" Andre ran through the scales then looked up to Jade, who didn't look as mean as she usually did. He smiled, then began to sing the song which was a little slower than the version he performed.

"_Monday, well Jade I fell for you._

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song…."_

Beck eyes shot open in realization. He was right! He knew Andre was singing about Jade! Beck knew Andre had feelings for her. He saw it ever since that day they performed 365 Days in the Asphalt Café at lunch. He peered at Jade, who gently swung her right leg with her arms crossed over her chest. And she was _smiling_. It wasn't a big smile at all, it didn't even show teeth but…it was still a smile. And Jade rarely smiled at anything that didn't involve something morbid but she definitely never smiled at _love songs_.

"_I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say.._

_Jade, I gotta let you know…"_

Beck thought she _hated_ the piano, _hated_ love songs, _hated_ asking for favors, and _hated_ having people at her house. If that was true, then why is _Andre_ in her house, why did she ask _Andre _for a favor, and why is she enjoying a piano love song by _Andre_? Beck let his head hang. What if he didn't really know Jade at all? And what if Andre did?

"_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you._

_To get to you, you, you Jade…"_

As Andre finished, he looked down at the keys, afraid to look back at Jade. "So…" He said, running his fingers over the keys, playing a random melody into the air.

She smirked at him, moving to the edge of the cushion again and leaning forward. "My God, Andre, you had it _bad _for that 'Jade' girl." She joked, her smirk growing on her face as he shot his eyes back up at her.

"Well…the thing is…" Andre said rising up from his seat and walked up to the couch Jade sat on. "I still…I still have it bad for her."

Jade's eyes shot up at the boy who stood over her. "I thought we talked about this…"She scooted away from where Andre loomed over her, shaking her head.

Talked about it? Beck still looked on from underneath that table and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jade knew Andre liked her? They've talked about it before? And Jade never told him? Beck felt betrayed, desperately wanting to leave from under the table. He didn't want to hear any more from them.

"I know Jade, but I can't help how I feel about-"

"_Don't_ finish that!" Jade warned as she rose and pointed a finger at Andre. She breathed out a breath of angry air, putting her hands on her hips. "Why, Andre? Why _now_? You just had to tell me your stupid feelings and you just had to write me that stupid song, didn't you?" Fire flashed in her eyes and her jaw clenched tightly as she looked to Andre. "I _can't_ like you…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Jade insisted but her face soon fell and she silently gave up, falling back into her seat with her head in her hands. Silence fell over them as Andre gently sat next to her.

"Is this about…"

"No!" Jade snapped, looking to Andre. "It's not about him."

"I don't want to hurt Beck but I meant what I said in the song…I'll try anything to get closer to you." Andre brought a hand to Jade's face, brushing a lock of her hair behind her. "Even if that means fighting for you."

With Andre's back toward him, Beck could only see Jade's sad face looking at Andre as he twirled a piece of hair on his finger. Andre had been one of Beck's best friends since freshman year at Hollywood Arts and never in a million years would he have thought that Andre would do this to him. _Never. _For some reason though, Beck stopped being upset. Now, he was _nervous_. He didn't like the way Jade was looking at Andre. She didn't look like she wanted to kill him like before… now she looked like she wanted to…like she wanted to…

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Andre said with a half smile.

Jade smirked, rolling her eyes before bringing them back up to Andre's "Don't rush me _Piano Man_…" She raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, the front door swung open revealing Jade little brother in a black leotard and black tights. Jade and Andre jumped apart while Beck recovered from a mini heart attack from the loud sound of the door.

"Hey Jade!" Michael ran and jumped on his big sister hugging her, causing Jade to scream out as if she were in pain.

"What have I told you about touching me?!" She snapped, throwing her little brother away from her. "Where's your mother?"

"In the car. She says gonna need your help with groceries when she goes shopping later."

"No. She has hands, she can carry them herself. Come on Andre, let's go in my room." Jade got up from the couch and made her way to the staircase.

"I'm gonna go practice my turns on the kitchen tile!" Michael said running excitedly into the kitchen through a brown wooden door.

Andre sent a look to Jade and she shrugged with a roll of her eyes. "Coming?" She asked, sending. a smirk to him before disappearing up the steps. Andre smiled, rubbing his hands together and practically ran up the steps.

Beck finally saw that he had a chance to escape and immediately scrambled from underneath the table. He paused looking at the note he had in his hand and crumbled it. It was _nothing_ compared to a song. Beck, tired and hurt, finally made his way to the door. He looked at Andre's keyboard as he walked past it and squeezed his eyes shut. He just wished things were back to normal…

"Beck?" In his deep thought, Beck didn't even notice Andre come down the steps to get Jade's coffee off the table he hid under. "When did you get here?"

"Um.." Beck mentally punched himself in the face, his heartbeat rapidly increasing. "Yeah..I came to apologize to Jade."

"Oh." Andre said nodding, awkwardly looking to the floor. "Well she's upstairs if you want me to-"

"No." Beck interrupted, shaking his head. "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Come on Beck, it's not-"

"Look Andre, you don't have to pretend anymore. It's…cool. Jade and I broke up so…she's all yours." Beck turned and continued to make his way to the door.

"Beck, come on man, let me speak!" Andre said, following behind back.

"There's no time." Beck shrugged, pointing to his imaginary watch on his wrist. "Only _364 _days left."

Andre stood dumbfounded as Beck looked to him with hurt in his eyes. He gulped taking a step back and scratching his head. "How did you-"

Just then, Martha walked through the door, still wearing the same bright smile she left with. "Oh hello! Andre, right? I remember you from the showcase!"

"Yes, nice to meet you Ms. West."

"Nice to meet you too, dear! And Beck, sorry I took so long! I see Jade got back, did you get to talk to her?"

Beck looked to Andre who looked back at him with confused eyes. "Actually, Andre here did all the talking for me so I didn't have to." Beck sent a weak smile to her that faded when he looked back to Andre. "But, uh, I have to run so…see you guys later." And with that, Beck disappeared out the front door.

"How nice of you, Andre." Martha walked over and patted Andre and patted him on his shoulder. "You must be a never good friend." She smiled sweetly, before going towards the kitchen and disappearing through the same door Jade's little brother did a little earlier.

Andre sighed looking down to ground. That's when he noticed a small crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and opened it, immediately recognizing the handwriting. It was _Beck's_.

_I'm an idiot, and you probably know that by now. I didn't mean to accuse you. I was just afraid of losing you. These last few weeks, I've realized what life without you would be like and I don't want it. Seeing you with Andre was torture but I'm glad I saw it. While he taught you how to play, he taught me that I'm not the center of your world. But I want to be, because I also realized, you are the center of mine._

Andre got a pained expression in his face, bringing a fist to his forehead. His stupid good guy conscience was kicking in and he hopped around the living room angrily, desperately wanting to rip it up. But he _couldn't_. Beck was his friend and worse of all, he knew he loved Jade. But what Beck didn't know was that so did he.

"Andre, where's my coffee?" Jade's annoyed voice rang from up the stairs and Andre snapped back into reality. He looked between the paper and the stairs, trying to decide what to do.

**xXxXxXx**

Beck was a _cool_ guy.

And Andre was a _good_ guy.

But something in him told him to be _bad_.

**xXxXxXx**

**(Author's Note: That's all folks! Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, just let me know! I wrote this after Hurricane Sandy hit and I had no power (still have no power) and it's just really crazy. Reviewing would really bring up my spirts! This is one of my longer ones so I hope you like it! Sorry for the typos in advance!)**

.


End file.
